Love Story
by park jihyun125
Summary: [GANTI SUMMARY] : "sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai . Summary berantaan, Crack Couple HunKai, HunHan, ChanKai, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

**Cast : ****EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, ChanKai, dll**

**Summary : ****Kai yang di duakan oleh Sehun, harus rela melepaskannya saat yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi dan membiarkannya bersama Luhan, Selingkuhannya. Namun, 'dia' orang yang selama ini ia takuti muncul di hadapannya, dengan topeng iblis yang bisa mempengaruhi siapa saja.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun****, termasuk**** Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**** Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! ****Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje. ****Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar **

**Genre: ****Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"aku bukanlah sosok polos yang perlu**__** kalian **__**lindungi**__** hingga menyembunyikan semua kenyataan dariku**__**. Aku**__** juga**__** bukanlah**__** seorang**__** malaika**__**t yang memiliki hati yang suci dan bersih**__**. Aku adalah sosok iblis yang a**__**mat jahat dan egois. Karena jika**____** tidak, mungkin sekarang **__**seseorang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku**__** dan **__**namja chinguku,**__** bahagia**__** tanpa ada sosok benalu di dalamnya**__**. Jika aku tidak egois, hyung yang lain tidak perlu **__**melihat diriku yang menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi segalanya**__**.**____**Tapi, aku akan melepaskan**__**nya, **__**saat itu tiba tanpa ia minta sekalipun. Aku, akan mengalah, tapi hingga waktu itu tiba"-Kai**__****_

_**"sudah lebih dari 100 kali aku katakan, h**__**a**__**nya **__**Hannie**__** ge yang menempati hatiku. Aku bahkan bersedia loncat dari atas gedung demi membuktikannya. Tapi... Entah mengapa perasaan itu kembali datang. Sama **__**seperti 3 tahun lalu**__**, apa.. Aku?"-Sehun**__****_

_**"Tidak, aku tidak jahat. Aku sudah meminta Sehun mengakhirinya dan memintanya kembali pada Kai. Aku baik. Tapi... Ia memilihku, jadi jangan mengatakan aku jahat jika aku tidak akan melepasnya"-Luhan**__****_

_**"bukalah topeng itu satu persatu, bukalah hingga aku dapat melihat wajah aslimu. Meski aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini sendiri, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau kembali..."-Chanyeol**__****_

_**"sampai kapan drama ini kau mainkan? Drama yang penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan di dalamnya, kapan kau akan akhiri? Baik drama ini akan berakhir happy atau sad, kami bersedia akan selalu disisimu"-Lay**__****_

_**"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam**__** dibandingkan diriku**__**..."-Baekhyun**__****_

_**"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti in**__**i**__**. Aku ta**__**u ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami**__**"-Xiumin**___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hembusan angin yang tiada henti terus menerpa wajah namja manis yang tengah menceritakan sesuatu kepada hm.. Entahlah. Bukan, bukan, bukan pada sosok makluk hidup. Tapi kepada 2 pasang makam dihadapannya. Namja manis ini bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih sering dipanggil Kai, salah seorang member boyband yang namanya tengah naik daun. Ia terus menceritakannya, mulai dari dirinya dan teman-temannya yang harus mengalami jerih payah saat akan comeback dan terbayar lunas beberapa hari yang lalu. Gaya rambutnya yang menurutnya sangat aneh, hingga kisah cintanya dengan seorang namja tampan yang juga seorang member di boyband yang sama dengannya bernama Sehun kepada 2 sosok terkubur di dalam sana, orang tuanya.

"bagaimana menurut eomma, apakah aku egois? Apakah aku ini keras kepala eomma, appa?" tanya Kai dengan sesekali mencabut rumput liar disekitar makam kedua orang tuanya.

"KAIII" teriak seseorang dengan suaranya yang sudah ia kenal dan dijuluki prince eye's, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Namja chingu dari Huang Zi Tao, berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"jangan teriak-teriak Byun Baekhyun, kita sedang berada di makam" ucap Suho kekasih Xiumin memperingati, namun namanya juga Byun Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak peduli dan langsung memeluk Kai.

GREPP

"bogoshippo Kai" ucap Baekhyun memeluk Kai

"perasaan kita bertemu tadi pagi, Hyung" ucap Kai bingung dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Kai, apa kau sudah selesai? Hannie ingin pulang" suara sang kekasih menyapa gendang telinganya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah memeluk Luhan dengan mesra.

"ah, geurae? Baiklah, kalian jalanlah duluan. Aku mau pamit pulang sebentar" ucap Kai pada semua member. HunHan couple hanya mengangguk dan jalan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan yang lain tetap berdiri disana menunggu Kai.

"Eomma, appa kami pulang dulu ne? Sehunnie bilang Luhan gege mau pulang. Akan Jongie usahakan sering mampir. Kalau begitu, annyeong" ucap Kai pamit dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Member lain yang terdiam disana, Mendengar ucapan dan senyuman itu, mereka tiada henti menatap punggung Kai miris yang berjalan dibelakang Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah bersenda gurau.

Meski Sehun adalah pacarnya yang tengah bersama Luhan hyung, Kai hanya mengulas senyum yang entah para member pun tidak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu.

-SKIPP==

Chanyeol POV'S

Lihatlah namja bodoh disampingku ini yang terus tersenyum saat para member bertingkah lucu. Aku senang melihat namja yang terpaut 2 tahun dibawahku itu tersenyum, tetapi... Senyuman itu, senyuman yang penuh dengan mistery jadi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah ia hanya berpura-pura atau tulus. Aku dan para member tidak ada yang bisa menebak arti dibalik senyuman itu, satupun member tidak ada yang tau. Tapi, bagi Donghae hyung yang sempat ku tanyai, ia hanya mengatakan senyumannya amat manis. Huh... Ini semua gara-gara mereka yang telah membuat ia berubah, yah... Tidak sepenuhnya sih. Hanya saja, menurutku sosok yang aku sayangi melebihi saudara ini sedikit tertutup dari kami. Dia adalah Kai, seorang malaikat yang memiliki 100 topeng di balik wajahnya itu.

Chanyeol POV'S END

********Love Story*********

"haish... Kenapa Berisik sekali sih? Hannie hyung, gwaencanha? Mengapa kau hanya menunduk?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Masih dengan kebisingan dalam bis, terlihat Sehun khawatir dengan namjachingu ke-2nya. Kai hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun dan D.o yang meributkan hal yang tidak penting, seakan tidak memperdulikan sang kekasih tengah bersama kekasih lainnya. Namun, siapa sangka yang mengetahui perasaan namja tan ini? Jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu Tuhan. Demi membuat Kai tetap tersenyum, Chanyeol pun ikut masuk dalam perdebatan BaekD.o dengan mengompori satu sama lain

"Hannie hyung, gwaencanha?" tanya Sehun kembali saat tidak ada tanda Luhan akan membalas ucapannya.

"Hunnie, apa... Aku tidak menjadi benalu?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru bertanya pada Sehun yang masih bingung.

"Benalu? Maksudmu?" ucap Sehun masih kebingungannya

"aku hanyalah perusak dalam hubungan kalian, Hunnie" ucap Luhan menjelaskan maksud ucapannya

"jadi... ini masalah hubunganku dengan Kai? Dengar hyung, kau tidak menjadi benalu. Justru dialah benalu dalam hubungan kita" ucap Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan percaya, dan mengenggam tangannya

Semua pasang telinga tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Sehun, hanya Kai... Ya, hanya dia seorang yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya namun deretan sebelah kiri, sedangkan HunHan sebelah kanan.

"Hunnie, disini... Akulah benalunya. A..a-aku yang menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Kai. Kau tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai pacarmu, dan hanya bersamaku... Aku hyung yang egois, Hunnie hiks..." isakan itu akhirnya lolos dan mengakhiri ucapan panjang lebar dari Luhan.

Sehun hanya terdiam, Kai seolah tidak peduli dan tetap tertawa. Yah... Mungkin, ia tidak memiliki perasaan pada Sehun atau sepertinya apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar adanya, Kai memiliki 100 Topeng dibalik wajah itu.

"Shuutt... Kau tidak egois hyung, dialah yang egois" ucap Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan

NYUTT~

Ucapan Sehun barusan menohok(?) hatinya amat dalam. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir namjachingunya itu. Namun, sekali lagi... Dengan mudahnya Kai tidak menunjukan tanda ia merasa di sakiti oleh ucapan itu

"Hunnie, jangan begitu. Jika ada yang dengar bagaimana hiks..?" ucap Luhan masih diiringi isakan

"aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Jika ia tidak egois, pasti ia akan menerima keputusanku waktu itu untuk putus. Bukan menolaknya dan bersedia di duakan. Dialah yang egois, bukan kau ataupun aku hyung" ucap Sehun kembali.

CKITT

CKLEKK

"kita sudah sampai, kajja kita ke dorm" suruh Kris saat bis yang mereka kenakan telah sampai di bangunan tempat dorm mereka berada.

"huwaaa, aku merindukan bebek karetku" ucap Chen setelah turun dari bis.

PLETAKK

"apa hanya ada bebek karet di otakmu?" ujar D.o ngambek

"yah.. Chagi" Chen yang menyadari ada sinyal bahaya, segera menyusul D.o namjachingunya.

"Baby Minnie, aku lapar. Masakkan ne?" ucap Suho menggelayut manja dan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Xiumin.

Sekarang di bis tersisa Lay, dan juga HunHan yang sepertinya akan turun. Jangan lupakan namja manis berkulit tan yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kai, kajja kita turun" uajr Luhan mengajak Kai.

Kai yang tadi masih sibuk, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan yang matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak, mungin habis menangis tadi. Pipinya yang terlihat masih ada bekas jejak air mata. Lalu menatap Sehun, yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"ani, hyung. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu dulu hehehe~ Kau dan Sehunnie pergi duluan saja ne?" ujar Kai tersenyum amat manis, yang dibalas juga senyuman oleh Luhan. Tapi di wajah Sehun, tampak seperti muak melihat senyuman di wajah Kai. HunHan pun pergi meninggalkan Kai dan juga Lay yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"ge, kau tidak turun?" tanya Kai menatap Lay yang masih mencari sesuatu.

"ah.. Gotcha. Eh.. Ini mau turun, kajja kita samaan" ujar Lay setelah berhasilkan menemukan barang yang dicarinya dan mengajak Kai.

"ne, kajja" ujar Kai tersenyum manis.

'apa kau berbohong kepada Luhan ge, Kai?' batin Lay menatap Kai dari ujung matanya.

LAY POV'S

Huhh.. Lagi lagi namja disebelahku ini berbohong. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka ia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Bukankah kita Exo? We Are One? Semua penderitaan, kebahagiaan kita bagi bersama? Tapi mengapa... Haish sudahlah. Lebih baik, darah terus keluar dari tubuhku daripada melihatnya yang hanya memainkan drama dengan sangat baik. Yap... aku menganggap dirinya memainkan sebuah drama dengan dia sebagai cast utamanya. Dengan sangat rapi ia susun skenario dalam menjalankan dramanya agar terlihat perfect tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun. Kai, aku sungguh lebih memilih menonton drama yang bisa kutebak daripada dramamu yang penuh kebohongan. Aku, tepatnya kami tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan, rasakan. Kai, setidaknya bagilah sedikit perasaanmu yang kau sembunyikan itu. Jika kau merasa berat untuk memberitau kami semua, satu saja beritau kami. Kami tau perasaanmu tentang mereka, Sehun dengan Luhan gege yang sebagai namjachingu keduanya. Kai, aku mohon.

LAY POV'S END

********Love Story*********

TUKK

TUKK

TUKK

Suara peraduan pisau terdengar begitu nyaring di dapur ini. Kai, sang pelaku memotong berbagai macam bahan dan menaruhnya ke dalam panci yang sudah berisi bahan makanan lainnya.

"Kai, D.o, aku panggilin member lain dulu ne?" pamit Xiumin meninggalkan D.o dan Kai yang masih berkutat dengan masakan mereka.

Aneh, sang dancing machine yang jarang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur terlihat membantu D.o yang sedang memasak. Kai sebenarnya bisa memasak, hanya saja ia sedikit sibuk sehingga tidak mampu membantu hyungnya. Lay yang biasanya menemani D.o, sedang sibuk mengurusi Kris yang sekarang tengah bermanjaan dengan dirinya. Jadi bisa dikatakan Kai sebagai pengganti Lay hari ini.

"huwaa, aku sudah lapar. Tao-ie, duduk disebelahku ne?" suara manja yang berasal dari Baekhyun menghampiri pendengaran Kai maupun D.o

"ne, hyungie~" balas Tao tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang bertingkah menggemaskan.

Satu-persatu, para member terlihat memasuki ruang makan kecuali HunHan couple yang baru tiba dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang masih kosong. Kai menuangkan minuman kepada hyungnya dan juga Sehun, Namun...

BYURR

"ah..."

"mianhae Sehunnie" ujar Kai merasa bersalah saat tanpa sengaja air itu membasahi celana Sehun tepatnya dibagian paha.

Semua hening, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari ke-10 namja ini yang tengah memperhatikan Kai dan Sehun.

"mianhae, Sehunnie. Biar kubantu bersihkan" ucap Kai mengambil serbet dan berusaha membersihkannya namun Kai tetap berusaha hingga...

PLAKK

"tidak perlu, yang ada nanti tambah basah" ucapan dingin yang keluar dari bibir namjachingunya begitu membuat hatinya engh... Entahlah, hyunnie juga kurang tau bagaimana perasaan namja manis ini.

BRAKK

Dengan kasar, Sehun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kamarnya tanpa merasa bersalah setelah memukul tangan Kai sedikit keras hingga kemerahan. Kai hanya terdiam, Luhan menatap Kai lalu punggung Sehun bergantian. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan mengikuti Sehun.

"K-Kai?" ucap Chanyeol mengguncang tangan Kai pelan.

"waeyo hyung?" tanya Kai tersenyum membuat member terpaku.

Polos, tatapan itu tidak menyiratkan kesedihan atau kecewa hanya kepolosan dan... Gelap? Bahkan mereka tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Kai sekarang.

"kajja kita makan" ujar Kai tersenyum manis yang lagi-lagi membuat para member terpaku.

"Kai... Gwaencanha?" tanya Kris hati-hati

"memangnya aku kenapa? Seharusnya kalian tanya pada Sehunnie" ucap Kai layaknya anak kecil.

"ne?" tanpa di sengaja, ucapan tidak percaya terlontarkan oleh Chen.

"ah... Baekki hyung, Lay hyung. Temani aku berbelanja ne?" ucap Kai sambil memasukan makan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya salin menatap, lalu menganggukkan kepala menyetujui permintaan Kai.

"gomawo" ucap Kai tersenyum dan kembali melahap makanannya.

'sebentar lagi, saat yang tidak kunantikan akan terjadi. Sehunnie~' batin Kai.

TBC or END (?)

**Bagaimana ?**

Hyunnie tahu cerita yang seperti ini membosankan juga umum, tapi  
Hyunnie akan terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin

Maaf sebelumnya, ada banyaaaak ff yang terbengkalai.  
Hyunnie jadi bingung sendiri mau lanjutin yang mana, apalagi ide terus  
muncul. Kalau dibiarkan, tangan hyunnie gatal  
nggak tulis. So, buat yang mau ff hyunnie dilanjut, inbox aja ke fb hyunnie ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story**

**Cast : ****EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, ChanKai, dll**

**Summary : ****"sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya.  
Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun****, termasuk**** Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya.**** Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! ****Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje. ****Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar ****kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : karena ada yang sempat tanya nama fbnya hyunnie, oke ini hyunnie kasih kkk~  
Ahn Sung-Ran RySaranghae  
Nggak terima bashing, **

**Genre: ****Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya.  
Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai_**

_****__**"**__**aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat takut? Apa ada yang ia takuti? Aku tau, aku tidak berhak mengurusinya urusannya lagi. Tapi..."-**__**Sehun**__****_

_**"**__**Kai, kau terlalu baik mau memaafkan aku yang sudah berlaku jahat darimu. Tapi... meski begitu apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?**__**"-Luhan**__****_

_**"bukalah topeng itu satu persatu, bukalah hingga aku dapat melihat wajah aslimu. Meski aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini sendiri, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau kembali..."-Chanyeol**__****_

_**"sampai kapan drama ini kau mainkan? Drama yang penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan di dalamnya, kapan kau akan akhiri? Baik drama ini akan berakhir happy atau sad, kami bersedia akan selalu disisimu"-Lay**__****_

_**"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam**__** dibandingkan diriku**__**..."-Baekhyun**__****_

_**"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti in**__**i**__**. Aku ta**__**u ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami**__**"-Xiumin**___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CKLEKK

BLAMM

"Hunnie, kau sungguh keterlaluan" ucap Luhan kepada Sehun yang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"aku tidak keterlaluan hyung. Salahnya sendiri yang membuat celanaku basah" ucap Sehun membela diri.

"tapi Hunnie... bagaimanapun juga ia namjachingumu. Dan bukankah itu hanya celana? Celana bisa kering dalam beberapa menit, tapi kau justru... Huft, jujur saja aku kecewa" ucap Luhan dengan nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

DEGG~

Entah itu ucapan atau menyesali perbuatannya kepada Kai, Sehun memegang dadanya yang terdapat hatinya berada meremasnya pelan.

"aku tau, kau ingin sekali putus dengan Kai. Tapi caramu itu sudah kelewatan batas Aku... Aku kira kau bukan orang seperti itu, Hunnie. Sungguh dirimu yang tadi bukan seperti Hunnie yang pernah kukenal. Minta maaflah padanya, ia pasti sakit atas perlakuanmu" ucap Luhan menyentuh bahu namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu

"Kau menyalahkanku, hyung? Dengar hyung, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hingga perlu meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak berubah dan aku juga tidak mau bersikap kasar jika saja ia menerima ucapan putus dariku. Jangan hanya aku yang kau salahkan hyung, tapi DIA yang SALAH" ucap Sehun dengan beberapa kali intonasi yang ia naikkan, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Bukan hanya Luhan, para member kecuali BaeKaiLay yang tengah pergi mendengar semua ucapan Sehun maupun Luhan. Kris, Chanyeol, Suho sudah ditahan oleh member lainnya agar tidak memukul magnae mereka yang berbicara sudah kelewatan. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah berulang kali memberontak dari Tao yang menahannya

"Sejak tadi kau terus menyalahkannya, ia yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kau salahkan.. Aku, dan kau juga salah. Aku salah karena waktu itu aku menerima pernyataan cintamu, jelas-jelas aku sudah tau kalau kau itu masih memiliki kekasih. Dan Kau yang dengan mudahnya meminta putus setelah 3 tahun berpacaran dengannya. Kita berdua lah yang salah, bukan Kai hiks..." ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang sudah di basahi air mata.

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan termasuk para member yang tengah mendengar ucapan HunHan di balik pintu.

"Kai, jangan kau menyalahkannya hiks... Dia hiks... Adalah member yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku merasa hiks... Aku sudah mengkhianati dongsaengku hiks... Dia sungguh baik, karena ia tetap menganggapku sebagai hyungnya hiks..." ucap Luhan kembali.

Beberapa member ada yang sudah menitikkan air mata. Seperti D.o yang sedang di tenangkan oleh Chen.

"hyung... Aku..."

"Hunnie, minta maaflah. Aku... Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan juga aku tau kau masih menyukainya. Lebih besar cintamu untukku hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya. Mianhae Hunnie, karena jika kau tetap mempertahankanku aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hiks.." ucap Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

CKLEKK

GREBB

"hiks... Hiks" isakan itu akhirnya lolos di pelukkan Xiumin.

Xiumin yang menyadari Luhan butuh sandaran, membawa Luhan kekamarnya untuk menenangkannya. Sehun masih duduk terpaku di dalam kamar.

CKLEKK

"KAMI PULANGGG" teriak Lay dan Baekhyun dari arah pintu masuk dorm.

Sontak para member segera mencuci muka atau sekedar bercanda gurau agar salah seorang dari mereka tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"waseo? Duduklah, apa saja yang kalian beli?" tanya Kris bersikap seperti biasanya.

"aku membeli ini, ini, dan ini" ucap Baekhyun memperlihatkan barang yang baru saja ia beli.

"ini Tao-ie, untukmu" ucap Baekhyun memberikan boneka panda yang berukuran sedang ke arah semenya.

"goamawo" ucap Tao tersenyum.

"eh Kai, itu apa?" tanya D.o ke Kai yang sibuk di dapur.

"aku ingin membuatkan kue. Rencananya mau buat coklat tapi, prosesnya lama" ucap Kai.

"untuk siapa?" tanya Chen namun hanya di balas senyuman oleh Kai.

*******Love Story*******

"sudah jadi" ucap Kai tersenyum senang.

Di ambilnya kue berbentuk macam-macam ke dua buah piring yang sudah di siapkan dan menyusunnya. Di ambilnya salah satu piring, lali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar HunHanChen.

Para member yang masih sibuk, tidak menyadari Kai yang sudah berada di depan kamar HunHanChen.

CKLEKK

"Sehunnie, apa kau tidur? Aku membuatkan kue untukmu, mianhae atas perlakuanku tadi" ucap Kai tersenyum dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang terdapat di kamar itu.

Sehun bukannya menjawab, ia justru menatap Kai sinis.

"bawa keluar. Aku tidak mau memakan makananmu" ucap Sehun amat dingin.

"ta-tapi ini untuk permintaan maafku" ujar Kai yang hanya menunduk.

"makanlah, setidaknya makanlah satu. Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukmu. Aku.. Permisi" ucap Kai berniat meninggalkan Sehun.

PRANGG

Sebelum Kai menyentuh knop pintu, Sehun membanting piring yang diatasnya terdapat kue buatan Kai. Beberapa kue yang di hiasi krim, mengenai pakaian yang di gunakan Kai dan juga lengannya. Pecahan piring tak luput menghiasi kamar tersebut. Para member termasuk Luhan yang mendengarnya segera berlari ke sumber suara dan membuka pintu. Sungguh, amarah mereka yang sempat menghilang kembali muncul saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"k-kenapa kau buang Sehunnie?" ucap Kai suaranya yang sedikit gemetaran.

Para member dapat melihat krim kue yang menghiasi baju belakang Kai karena, menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang TIDAK MAU MEMAKANNYA? DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA MENJIJIKKAN ITU" bentak Sehun.

Kai yang menerima bentakkan dari Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, teringat memory masa lalunya yang sudah dikuburnya dulu perlahan muncul. Dalam penglihatan para member termasuk Sehun, Kai terlihat seperti biasa. Namun, siapa sangka? Sejujurnya tubuh kurus namja tan ini tengah bergetar hebat saat memory itu terlintas dalam beberapa detik di pikirannya.

"ja-jangan masuk" ucap Kai pelan saat Lay berniat masuk menenangkannya.

"a-aku hanya ingin minta ma-af. Dengan membuat kue untukmu" sambung Kai lagi dengan nada putus-putus.

"minta maaf? Dengar ya Kim JongIn, aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MEMAAFKANMU" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan dengan nada sedikit membentak dan melemparkan teh hangat yang sempat di bawa oleh Kai bersamaan dengan Kai.

PRANGG

Lagi-lagi suara pecahan gelas terdengar. Kris yang sudah di tahan oleh Chen juga Xiumin memberontak marah, begitu pula yang lain namun dapat menahan emosi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Gelas yang di lempar oleh Sehun beberapa inci lagi mengenai Kai, air teh tersebut membuat baju yang dikenakannya basah. Lengkap sudah, baju bagian depannya basah oleh teh yang ia buat sendiri dan bagian belakangnya terkena krim kue. Sungguh, Kai merasakan sakit saat makanan yang sudah susah payah dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama harus di buang oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"salah ku apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Kai tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah.

"salahmu? Salahmu adalah TIDAK MENERIMA KEPUTUSANKU WAKTU ITU, dan gara-gara KAU hubunganku dengan Hannie hyung SUDAH DIUJUNG TANDUK" ucap Sehunmasih dengan intonasi yang sama.

Sungguh, jika bukan permintaan Kai tadi. Para member segera akan langsung menghajar meski dia adalah bagian dari EXO.

"kau putus?" ucap Kai pelan

"ya, dan kau sudah PUAS SEKARANG!" ucap Sehun masih dengan nada bentakkan.

"bukankah aku memintamu menunggu?" ucap Kai berupa pertanyaan yang entah ditunjukkan kepada siapa setelah terdiam beberapa saat namun senyuman itu tidak terpatri di wajah manisnya

"bukankah sebelum putus, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan sendirinya?" ucap Kai lagi membuat semua member bungkam, namun Kai kembali tersenyum yang hanya mampu dilihat oleh Sehun.

"Lulu hyung, bisakah kau kemari?" pinta Kai dengan nada lembut meski badannya sedikit gemetar karena ketakutan juga air teh yang menyentuh kulitnya apa lagi sekarang musim dingin.

Luhan yang merasa di panggil namanya, perlahan ia masuk kedalam kamar yang tampak seperti kapal pecah.

"hyung, kenapa kau putus dengan Sehun-a hm?" tanya Kai kepada Luhan di sampingnya.

Seluruh member terkejut dengan panggilan Kai untuk Sehun. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"hyung merasa... Ani, aku bahkan tidak pantas kau panggil hyung. Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua kembali. Hiks... Aku pikir Hunnie akan menerimanya, tapi ia justru hiks... Mianhae Kai-ie" ucap Luhan dengan air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata indahnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum, dan mengangkat dagu namja cantik yang sudah ia anggap hyung kandungnya.

"uljimma, kau jelek seperti itu hyung" ucap Kai menghapus airmata Luhan.

"Sehun-a, aku hanya memintamu menunggu beberapa saat. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya" ucap Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lulu hyung, jangan putus dengan Sehun ne?" sambung Kai lagi.

"mwo? Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Luhan tidap percaya.

"aku? Ternyata aku sudah tidak menyukainya, dia jahat dan tidak menepati janji" ucap Kai seperti tengah mengadu.

"Sehun-a, mianhae. Lulu hyung mianhae, dan untuk kalian semua juga mianhae. Aku menyusahkan kalian. Jangan putus ne? Aku akan sedih nanti" ucap Kai lagi.

"K-Kai hyung" ucap Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"huaa, akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung. Jujur aku sedikit sedih kau membuang kue buatanku. Untung aku buat banyak, nanti kalian makan ne?" ucap Kai tersenyum.

"ah... Aku bau krim dan teh. Aku mandi dulu ne?" ucap Kai kembali meninggalkan kamar itu.

** Kamar Mandi**

"ah... Mianhae imo hiks... mianhae"

Kai yang berada di kamar mandi terus bertingkah meminta maaf entah kesiapa. Namun dari gumaman yang keluar dari bibirnya, itu berarti ia sedang meminta maaf kepada Imonya.

"aku... Maaf hiks... Eomma hiks, Sehun tidak menepati janjinya hiks... Imo jahat hiks... Aku takut, takut eomma" isak Kai pelan dan merasa pandangannya memutar dan...

BRUGG

...semuanya gelap.

** Ruang Tamu**

"aku menyesal hyung. A-aku sungguh menyesal" ucap Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap semua hyungnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol di bawa ke dalam kamar yang dihuni oleh Kray couple dan menguncinya. Karena para member takut, kedua namja yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi akan memukul Sehun dan menyebabkannya masuk ke Rumah Sakit.

"huhh... bagaimana pun juga kau sungguh keterlaluan Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti perkataan Kai tadi tentang kau yang tidak menunggunya. Tapi sungguh, kau sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan kami kepadamu untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya" ucap Suho bijaksana.

"a-aku tau hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk melakukan hal itu. Sungguh" ucap Sehun namun nadanya sedikit bergetar.

'aneh, mengapa Kai lama sekali mandinya? Ini sudah hampir 1 jam, tapi mengapa belum kembalin' batin D.o sungguh tidak enak memikirkan Kai.

Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, D.o pamit pada Suho dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang dimasuki oleh Kai.

"Kai, apa kau di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali hm? Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di dalam" ucap D.o namun ia tidak mendengar sahutan dari dancing machine Exo itu.

Dengan keberanian entah dari mana, D.o memutar knop pintu dan membukanya.

"dengar Sehun, jangan kau pernah kau bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak takut jika para media mengetahui tentang masalah ini, tapi..."

"KAIII"

Ucapan Lay yang sedang menasehati Sehun, terpotong oleh teriakan D.o apalagi ia meneriaki nama Kai. Sontak seluruh member panik dan berlari ke arah sumber suara, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu kamar Kray yang terus menggedor pintu yang dikunci tersebut.

"D.o mengapa kau... KAII" teriak Kris panik

*******Love Story*******

"diberitakan seorang member dari boyband Exo, yang bernama Kim Jongin tengah mengalami perawatan intensif dari Rumah Sakit. Penyebab Kim Jongin dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, belum kami dapatkan penjelasan baik dari pihak SM maupun Exo sendiri. Bla... bla... bla...'

Puluhan reporter yang berada di halaman Rumah Sakit melaporkan tentang Kai yang di bawa ke Rumah Sakit dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemas. Salah seorang repoter yang tengah bertugas, tanpa sengaja melihat Kai yang di gendong oleh Chanyeol membuat reporter tersebut memberitahukan berita tersebut.

"KAI OPPA, GWAENCANHA?"

"OPPA, JANGAN SAKIT"

Teriakan para fans Exo memenuhi Rumah Sakit setelah menerima berita tersebut.

"Kai, aku mohon sadarlah hiks..." raung Baekhyun.

BRUGG

"CHANYEOL" teriak Chen saat melihat Chanyeol menjepit tubuh Sehun ke dinding Rumah Sakit.

Kris hanya berdiri sedikit menjauh dari yang lain karena ia takut jika di dekat Sehun, ia justru akan membuat Sehun langsung mati di tempat. Seram bukan? Tapi ia akan melakukan apapun, demi Kai. Suho, Tao, Chen berusaha menarik tubuh Chanyeol dari Sehun.

"jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu" ucap Chanyeol tajam dan melepaskannya cengkraman baju Sehun dengan kasar.

CKLEKK

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami?" tanya Tao saat uisa yang memeriksa Kai keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut.

"huh... bisakah kalian mengikutiku?" ucap Uisa tersebut, Suho yang mengeri langsung mengikuti langkah uisa tersebut di ikuti Kris.

"jadi... bagaimana Uisa?" ucap Kris membuka suara setelah sampai di ruangan tersebut.

"huft, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa pecahan beling mengenai tubuhnya dan badannya yang sudah kalian tau... panas. Tapi..."

TBC or END(?)

**Bagaimana ffnya? Aneh ya? Kkkk~  
Ya sudah, di tunggu kelanjutannya ya?  
Hm... kalau ada ff mau dilanjut, inbox ke hyunnie ya? Atau kirim sms ke no hyunnie.  
**

**Whushh#teleport**

**Balasan review :**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** : gomawo, ini sudah di lanjut :) Chankai? Maybe next chap kkk~ Tunggu terus ffnya ya? Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**Devilblood : suka? Gomawo :) sabar, ntar kalau Sehun dibunuh nie ff nggak bisa lanjut, hahahah :-D Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**NaHaZa : gomawo :) ini sudah di lanjut, Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**Pandragon : Ahn Sung-Ran RySaranghae. Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**Aokikumiko : jinjja? Sudah rapi? Syukur#bungkuk-bungku100Kali. Ini sudah dilanjut eon, Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**Ichigo Song : hehehe, iya seneng#dilemparGranat. Hahaha bener tuh, kai cocok jadi aktor kkk~ Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**Izca RizcassieYJ**** : cinta? Akan terungkap di chap selanjutnya, hahaha#kokJadiEvilYa? Terima kasih mau menunggu ff ini, Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**

**Cuteboycouple : hahaha nggak juga kok saengie~ buktinya ada beberapa ff HunKai di page hyunnie nasibnya nggak ngenes#didemo. Gomawo sudah baca and reviewnya ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story**

**Cast : EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, ChanKai, dll**

**Summary : "sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya.****  
****Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : karena ada yang sempat tanya nama fbnya hyunnie, oke ini hyunnie kasih kkk~****  
****Ahn Sung-Ran RySaranghae****  
****Nggak terima bashing, **

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**Balasan Review :**

**Mitatitu : iya nyesekkkkk banget#Kai: Kan Hyunnie sendiri buat saya jadi begini? hiks...# Ditunggu aja ne?**

**Cuteboycouple : eh? kalau nggak sama Epil appa, terus Kai eomma sama siapa?**

**Decilblood : ini sudah dilanjut :) terus dibaca ne?**

**Ichigo song : imonya akan dijelasin disini, kalau baca chap satu pasti tau :)**

**Eunmi : sabar.. jangan bunuh Sehun dulu ne? ntar ada yang bunuh dia kok hehehe :) **

**NaHaZa : ini sudah dilanjut :)**

** : boleh.. jangan nangis. apa ff buatan hyunnie jelek ya samapi kecewa?**

**kei20wu : ini sudah lanjut :)**

**keepbeef chiken dubu : jinjja? mianhae :( chanyeol ngundurun diri jadi pairnya Kai.  
habis dipukul pakai eyeliner sama istri pertamanya#lirikBaekhyun**

**aokikumiko : disini sudah dijawab. tengah jalan? mian... habis pungutin tongkat wushu Tao oppa hehehe~**

**destyrahmasari : apa hayo?#toel2 ini sudah dilanjut, saengie~**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW, HAPPY READING ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_**sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya.**__**  
**__**Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**_

**_"aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat takut? Apa ada yang ia takuti? Aku tau, aku tidak berhak mengurusinya urusannya lagi. Tapi..."-Sehun_**

**_"Kai, kau terlalu baik mau memaafkan aku yang sudah berlaku jahat darimu. Tapi... meski begitu apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"-Luhan_**

**_"bukalah topeng itu satu persatu, bukalah hingga aku dapat melihat wajah aslimu. Meski aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini sendiri, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau kembali..."-Chanyeol_**

**_"sampai kapan drama ini kau mainkan? Drama yang penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan di dalamnya, kapan kau akan akhiri? Baik drama ini akan berakhir happy atau sad, kami bersedia akan selalu disisimu"-Lay_**

**_"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam dibandingkan diriku..."-Baekhyun_**

**_"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tau ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami"-Xiumin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"huft, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa pecahan beling mengenai tubuhnya dan badannya yang sudah kalian tau... panas. Tapi..."

"uisa.."

**-ooOoo-**

"ARGHTT... Imo, mianhae hiks... aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh hiks... mianhae Imo" ucap seorang namja manis berumur 14 tahun, yang terus meminta ampun.

CTARR

"mian? Bukankah AKU SUDAH BILANG KALAU KAU HARUS MELAYANINYA DENGAN BAIK? Dasar anak tidak berguna" ucap yeoja dewasa yang tengah berkacak pinggang setelah memukul namja itu lagi dengan keras menggunakan pecutan yang dibuat dari bambu.

"a-aku... tidak..."

CTARR

"kau mau bilang tidak mau? APA KAU MAU KU BUANG HA?" teriak yeoja itu kembali memukul tubuh namja manis itu yang sudah dihiasi oleh lebam sana-sini dengan kasar.

"tidak mau hiks... mian hiks... mianhae..." ucap namja manis itu seakan tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang menimpa dirinya.

"akan kumaafkan, tapi ka-... ARGHTT..."

Teriakan nyaring terdengar dari bibir yeoja ini. Namja manis itu hanya mampu membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi.

"i-imo... k-kau, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap namja manis ini dengan nada suara bergetar ketakutan.

BRUGG

Tubuh yeoja itu bertubrukkan dengan dinginnya lantai marmer yang sedang dipijakinya dengan cairan kental berwarna merah terus keluar dari mulutnya juga... bagian dadanya?

"apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu, Chagi-a" ucap seorang namja tampan yang memiliki mata elang dengan tangan yang terdapat bercak merah.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah kaki yang seakan lonceng kematian bagi namja manis yang terus gemetar hebat.

"jangan takut, chagi-a. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, percayalah. Dan aku tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, kecuali aku. Jika tidak... ia mati" seringian mengerikan terpatri diwajah namja tampan itu.

Namja manis ini tetap gemetar ketakutan, sungguh ia lebih memilih untuk di pukul oleh bambu milik Imonya di bandingkan berhadapan dengan namja ini. Namun sayang, sang Imo jahatnya telah meninggal di depan matanya dengan dada, tepatnya di bagian jantung tertusuk oleh sebilah pisau.

**-ooOoo-**

"KAIII, Bangun. Yak.. Kim Jongin, Aku Bilang bangun. Yakk" ucap D.o mengguncang tubuh Kai yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang sangat banyak dan terus bergumam "aku... takut" dan "maafkan aku"

Sungguh, hal ini membuat panik seluruh member EXO. Baekhyun, Lay, tengah terisak sekarang.

CKLEKK

"Eommo, apa yang terjadi D.o-ah? A-ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Suho saat memasuki ruangan itu terkejut melihat Kai.

Uisa segera memeriksa keadaan Kai dan meminta yang lain menunggu di luar.

"a-aku hiks tidak tau... tadi suster hiks menijinkan kami masuk hiks... tapi, setelah beberapa menit kemudian Kai terus bergu- hiks... mam 'aku.. takut'. Keringatnya terus bercucuran hiks... aku sudah mengguncang tubuhnya agar sadar. Tapi dia hiks..." jelas D.o dengan isakan yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Chen segera menenangkan sang kekasih tercintanya agar merasa lebih baik, meski ia tidak yakin akan hal itu. Suho hanya dapat mematung, Kris hanya mengacak rambutnya mendengar hal itu. Tao yang menyerahkan Baekhyun ke Xiumin, berulang kali menghantam tembok membuat tangannya terluka. Chanyeol lebih memilih menjauh dari kerumunan apalagi pasangan HunHan sebelum ia membuat namja yang memiliki marga Oh itu mati di tangannya.

**-ooOoo-**

"EOMMA, AKU PULANGG" teriak seorang namja manis berumur 12 tahun yang memiliki kulit tan memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, saat suasana di rumahnya sedikit... mencekam. Apalagi, tidak ada sahutan dari eomma tercintanya yang biasanya membalas ucapannya.

"eomma? Eoddiga?" tanya namja manis ini mencari sang Eomma.

"eeomma dimana? Menyebalkan" runtuk namja ini setelah mencari, hingga ia akhirnya menuju dapur.

"eo- EOMMAAA" teriak namja ini melihat sosok yeoja yang sudah merawatnya selama 12 tahun terduduk di kursi, tidak berdaya dengan cairang kental berwarna hitam yang ia yakini darah menetes ke lantai melewati bibirnya.

Lalu, sosok namja lainnya yang tergeletak dilantai dengan darah keluar dari perutnya seperti bekas tusukkan. Namja manis ini hanya dapat mematung melihat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah.

"eo-eomma hiks... a-appa, kenapa kalian hiks.. meninggalkanku? Hiks..." isak namja ini memegang tangan yang sudah mendingin.

Saat ia menongakkan wajahnya, ia melihat secarik kertas tertempel di meja makan. Di raihnya kertas tersebut dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

'_jangan menyentuh orang lain. Jika tidak mau mereka meninggal, seperti ini._

_Kim Myungsoo'_

**-ooOoo-**

"Oh Sehun?"ucap seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat yang di tempati Kai.

Sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil, mendongakkan wajahnya.

"masuklah, dan... salah satu dari kalian sebaiknya ikut masuk" ucap perawat tersebut.

Kris hanya menepuk bahu Suho, menandakan meminta Suho saja yang ikut masuk. Mengerti hal itu, Suho dan Sehun segera masuk.

"ada apa uisa?" tanya Sehun

"ia sejak tadi menggumamkan 'Sehun... pergilah' dan 'kalian semua... menjauhlah dariku'. Kurang lebih itulah yang di gumamkannya. Aku pikir, dalam mimpinya ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat ia ketakutan. Sebaiknya tunggu ia sadar, jangan paksa ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi takutnya membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk" jelas uisa panjang lebar membuat Sehun menatap nanar namja manis itu.

"eungh..." lenguhan yang keuar dari bibir Kai, membuat Sehun dan Suho tersadar.

"kalau begitu aku permisi. Ingatlah ucapanku" ucap Uisa tersebut pamit mengundurkan diri.

CKLEKK

Seluruh member Exo yang berada di luar, memasuki ruang inap Kai yang berukuran luas sehingga dapat di masuki oleh mereka semua.

"Kai, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Baekhyun memeluk Kai.

"ne hyung" ucap Kai membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"kau membuatku takut hiks..." isak Lay.

"jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi ne?" ucap Xiumin mengacak rabut Kai, yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

**SKIP -**

Keesokan Harinya,

"Kai,,,," panggil Chanyeol, membuat Kai yang sedang melihat pemandangan taman Rumah Sakit ditemani buah yang ia suapkan di bibirnya.

Di ruangan yang tadi malam ramai oleh para member lainnya, sepi meninggalkan 2 sosok ini.

"hm..." balas Kai dengan gumaman.

"bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"silahkan" ucap Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"kemarin... mengapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan Sehun? Apa... apa kau tidak apa-apa? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya takut namja berkulit tan ini marah.

"ah.. soal itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Perasaan? Aku... masih memiliki perasaan terhadapnya hyung" ucap Kai menerawang, membuat Chanyeol merasa tertohok(?) mendengar kalimat terakhir namja tan tersebut.

"lalu... mengapa kau memutuskannya jika masih punya perasaan? Apa karena Luhan? Atau karena dia sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"karena..."

TBC or END(?)

**Akhirnya dah jadi#ngelapKeringatKaiEomma**  
**Pendek ya?**  
**Mian, hyunnie lagi males kkkk~ #dilemparinNuklir.**  
**Tinggal tunggu aja, yang berminat lanjut siapa aja? Kkk~**

**REVIEW PLEASE, JIKA TIDAK FF STOP DI TENGAH JALAN#CKITTTT CDUAKK  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Story**

**Cast : EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, ChanKai, dll**

**Summary : "sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : buat yang nunggu ff pasaran ini, selamat membaca. maaf jika typos bertebaran, hyunnie sedang dalam keadaan tidak vit buat ff ini. thanks :) Nggak terima bashing,**

**-ooOoo- #FlashBack**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_**sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya.**_**_ Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai_**

**_"aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat takut? Apa ada yang ia takuti? Aku tau, aku tidak berhak mengurusinya urusannya lagi. Tapi..."-Sehun_**

**_"Kai, kau terlalu baik mau memaafkan aku yang sudah berlaku jahat darimu. Tapi... meski begitu apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"-Luhan_**

**_"bukalah topeng itu satu persatu, bukalah hingga aku dapat melihat wajah aslimu. Meski aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini sendiri, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau kembali..."-Chanyeol_**

**_"sampai kapan drama ini kau mainkan? Drama yang penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan di dalamnya, kapan kau akan akhiri? Baik drama ini akan berakhir happy atau sad, kami bersedia akan selalu disisimu"-Lay_**

**_"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam dibandingkan diriku..."-Baekhyun_**

**_"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tau ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami"-Xiumin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"karena..."

BRAKKK

"KAIIIII~"

Belum sempat menjawab, dobrakkan pintu memutuskan ucapan Kai dan suara yang sudah ia kenal terdengar menyerukan namanya.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak Xiu hyung? Ingat umurmu, kau itu sudah tua" ucap Kris masuk dan menaruh barang bawaannya.

Xiumin yang merasa tersindir hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dilihatnya sebuah kursi yang sedang menganggur dipojok ruangan, seketika ide jahil melintas di kepalanya. Lalu ditariknya ke dekat Kris yang sibuk menata belanjaan. Kris yang tidak menyadari hal itu, membuat Xiumin tersenyum licik. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sedangkan Kai tidak peduli dan memilih melihat taman di Rumah Sakit yang masih dipenuhi oleh fans mereka. Kai hanya tersenyum membaca beberapa tulisan disana, namun saat mengalihkan pandangannya ia terlihat sakit teramat sangat melihat hal tersebut.

"a-ahh, appo..." ringis Kris saat Xiumin yang berdiri diatas kursi, menjewer telinganya dengan sedikit keras.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

HUPP

"YAKK, KIM JOONMYEON. TURUNKAN AKU" teriak Xiumin saat Suho mengangkat tubuhnya.

Perlahan, semua member EXO memasuki ruang rawat Kai dan mengejek kemesraan Suho dan Xiumin. Kai, hanya tersenyum lalu menoleh menatap member lainnya termasuk pasangan yang diakui sangat cocok. Bahkan lebih cocok dibandingkan bersamanya, ya... siapalagi kalau bukan pasangan HunHan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, Tao yang sejak tadi diam, melihat namja manis yang memiliki kulit sama dengannya ikut tersenyum.

Sungguh, namja manis itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang sekitar terikat dengan dirinya, ia juga adalah sosok misterius. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupan masa lalunya. Dia, adalah salah satu yang terikat dengan namja manis itu, bahkan ia berniat melindunginya melebihi seorang hyung. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tertawa, menatap ke arah Tao namja chingunya yang melihat ke arah Kai yang bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tau sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tao sang kekasih, namun ia hanya pura-pura tidak memperdulikannya.

"kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Chen yang melihat Kai akan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"jalan-jalan. Di kamar sangat membosankan" ucap Kai lalu tersenyum dan kembali berjalan sambil membawa tiang infusya sebagai pemberi vitamin untuk tubuhnya.

Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ke Luhan, lalu berlari mengejar langkah Kai. Dari pandangan para member, dapat terlihat Kai memperlakukan Sehun seperti biasa. Namun bagi Chanyeol, dia tau perasaan namja tan itu.

**SKIP -****-**

"Kai..." ucap Sehun pelan saat sudah berada di kursi taman.

"waeyo?" tanya Kai yang tersenyum melihat fans yang kini meneriaki namanya juga namja yang sempat –masih- mengisi hatinya..

Bahkan, para HunKai shipper pun yang melihat moment itu tak menyia-nyiakan mengambil foto mereka dan berteriak histeris.

"kau... apa kau benar-benar melepaskanku?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai menatap kearahnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"tidak" ucapan singkat dari Kai, membuat Sehun bingung.

"tidak, aku tidak melepaskanmu. Tapi kau sendiri yang memberontak melepas dariku bukan?" ucap Kai membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, saat rasa bersalah itu kembali menghantuinya.

"lalu... kenapa kau rela melepaskanku?" tanya Sehun pelan dan memilih menatap rumput yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Chanyeol juga menanyakan hal ini. Hahaha... kenapa pertanyaan kalian bisa sama?" ucap Kai diselingi suara tawa.

"ne? Chanyeol hyung menanyakannya juga?" ucap Sehun terkejut.

"kau... melupakannya? Sungguh?" bukannya menjawab, Kai justru balik bertanya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung yang menguasainya.

Kai kembali tersenyum manis membuat para fansnya berteriak kencang.

"janji. Janji... yang kau ucapkan di depan... makam orang tuaku" ucap Kai menatap ke atas tempat dimana daun-daun pohon mulai berguguran secara perlahan-lahan.

"tentu saja kau melupakannya. Janji itu sudah kita buat selama 3 tahun lamanya. Tepat dimana daun-daun berguguran" jelas Kai saat Sehun tidak ada bermaksud menyela ucapannya.

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu, tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut, tepatnya 3 tahun silam. Kai hanya kembali tersenyum lalu menutup matanya menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

**-ooOoo-**

"Kai... saranghae. Aku tau, aku bukanlah sosok namja yang diimpikan oleh beribu yeoja maupun namja karena aku sungguh memiliki banyak kekurangan. Tapi, sejak bertemu denganmu aku merasa adalah namja yang sempurna. Kau seakan melengkapi kekuranganku dengan segala yang kau miliki. Maukah, kau menjadi seseorang yang menutupi kekuranganku?" ucap Sehun memegang tangan Kai yang baru berumur 16 tahun, menatapnya balik dengan berlinang air mata.

Kai yang tidak dapat berkata-kata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menerima ucapan Sehun.

"Eomma, Appa apa kalian merestui hubungan kami kan?" tanya Sehun kepada 2 makam di hadapannya.

PLUKK

"mengapa kau berbicara pada kuburan eoh?" ucap Kai memukul bahu Sehun pelan.

"kuburan? Ani, dihadapanku ini adalah mertuaku" ucap Sehun membuat Kai hanya bersemu.

"ini" ucap Sehun menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang biasa digunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan atau melamar.

Namun bedanya, bukan bunga mawar maupun melati yang terdapat disana. Tapi bunga lavender yang memiliki warna yang khas dengan bau menguar harum.

"kau... dari mana kau tau akau suka bunga lavener?" tanya Kai penasaran, dan menerima rangkaian tersebut

"feeling?" ucap Sehun sedikit ragu, Kai hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"gomawo, jeongmal gomawo" ucap Kai lirih, dan Sehun membalas pelukkan Kai tak kalah eratnya.

**SKIP -**

Kedua insan yang tengah jatuh cinta tersebut, kini duduk di bawah pohon maple yang terletak tidak jauh dari makam orang tua Kai.

"Sehunnie~" ucap Kai pelan sambil memainkan tangan Sehun.

"waeyo, Jonginie?" tanya Sehun mengelus surai coklat tua milik tan kekasih.

"aku... maksudku, apa kau,... sebaiknya tidak meninggalkanku sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat? Maksudku, kita tidak sebaiknya menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap Kai pelan membuat Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai dan menatap manik mata yang memiliki kepolosan yang kuat.

"dengar ya, Jonginie~ aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Kita akan terus bersama sampai kita meninggal. Jangan berucap seperti itu, aku tidak suka" ucap Sehun membuat Kai hanya mengangguk lemah.

"kau... belum mengenalku. Aku... aku adalah monster hiks... aku hiks... aku takut, suatu hari nanti kau hiks... lebih memilih bersama orang lain dibandingkan moster seperti ku hiks... juga kau akan hiks bosan denganku hiks... " ucap Kai dengan isakkan yang lolos bersamaan jatuhnya kristal bening dari kedua mata indahnya.

"monster? Namun sayangnya aku jatuh cinta pada monster manis sepertimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu, hukum aku jika sampai aku melakukannya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu" ucap Sehun.

"jinjja? Kau tidak akan bosan denganku? tapi... aku bukan monster seperti yang ada dipikiranmu" ucap Kai lirih.

"ne, dan aku tidak peduli kau monster atau bukan, Jonginie~ sungguh" ucap Sehun menatap kedua mata itu sekali lagi.

'tapi kau akan dalam bahaya' batin Kai menatap sehun miris.

"ulljima~ aku tidak suka kekasihku menangis karenaku" ucap Sehun meyakinkan, Kai hanya mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya kasar,

"baiklah, biarkan kali ini aku egois. Ah... jika sampai kau memutuskanmu, aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu" ucap Kai tersenyum manis dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ANDWAE" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Kai terkejut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"kenapa meneriakiku? Kau lupa aku membencinya" ucap Kai, membuat Sehun tersadar.

Yah... Sehun tau bahwa namja manis dihadapannya tidak suka dengan bentakkan. Ia tidak tau alasannya, karena namja manis ini menolak memberitaunya. Dan ia berjanji, itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia meneriaki namja manis yang menjabat kekasihnya ini.

"mianhae, jangan mendiamkanku. Aku tidak tahan, sungguh. Bagaimana kalau aku selingkuh, jangan pernah kau putus dariku meski aku memintamu putus?" ucap Sehun membuat Kai menatapnya bingung.

"maksudmu?" tanya Kai

"maksudku, jika aku minta putus denganmu jangan terima. Tapi, jika aku sudah membentakmu seperti tadi kau boleh memutuskanku. Eottae?" ucap Sehun, membuat Kai berpikir.

'Ajuan syarat yang diminta oleh Sehunnie sungguh aneh dan jujur aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku akan terima' batin Kai, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"janji?" ucap Kai menyodorkan(?) kelingkingnya

"janji" ucap Sehun dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kai.

**-ooOoo-**

DEGG~

"kau sudah ingat?" ucap Kai saat melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah.

"k-kau..."

Entahlah, Sehun sungguh merasa amat bersalah sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut yang sudah dipenuhi karang-karang yang meruncing tajam kearahnya. Ucapan yang ingin ia lontarkan, hilang sudah. Sungguh, ia lupa dengan janji tersebut. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kai memutuskannya karena ia membentaknya. Bukan tidak mencintainya lagi, seperti yang diucapkan Kai tempo hari.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan memilih mengedarkan pandangannya.

DEGG

DEGG

**TBC or END(?)**

Akhirnya di post juga, ini ffnya sudah dipost di fb pribadi. Jadi kalau sudah ada yang baca gomawo.

**BIG THANK'S TO : **

**Ichigo Song, Decilblood, cuteboycouple, mitatitu, Keepbeef Chike Chubu, NaHaZa, pandragon, aokikumiko, izca RiscassieYJ, eunmi, , kei20)wu, destryahmasari, eunmin, serra, DELIcious, OphinL'EXOtics, Riyoung Kim, Reina, Septaaa, salsa, prfctxoxo, Ryeolu, ekasudaryadi.**

**Oke, mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Story**

**Cast : EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, ChanKai, dll**

**Summary : "sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : buat yang nunggu ff pasaran ini, selamat membaca. maaf jika typos bertebaran, hyunnie sedang dalam keadaan tidak vit buat ff ini. thanks :) Nggak terima bashing,**

**-ooOoo- #FlashBack**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**_**sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya.**_**_ Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai_**

**_"aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat takut? Apa ada yang ia takuti? Aku tau, aku tidak berhak mengurusinya urusannya lagi. Tapi..."-Sehun_**

**_"Kai, kau terlalu baik mau memaafkan aku yang sudah berlaku jahat darimu. Tapi... meski begitu apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"-Luhan_**

**_"bukalah topeng itu satu persatu, bukalah hingga aku dapat melihat wajah aslimu. Meski aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini sendiri, tapi aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau kembali..."-Chanyeol_**

**_"sampai kapan drama ini kau mainkan? Drama yang penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan di dalamnya, kapan kau akan akhiri? Baik drama ini akan berakhir happy atau sad, kami bersedia akan selalu disisimu"-Lay_**

**_"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam dibandingkan diriku..."-Baekhyun_**

**_"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tau ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami"-Xiumin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Dorm EXO yang terkenal dengan dorm paling ribut, kini tidak ada suara terdengar. Yang ada justru keheningan yang menyapa. Sebelas orang member tampak berkumpul di ruang tengah seakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Namun, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

"apa... kita akan terus diam seperti ini?" tanya D.o membuka suara di tengah keheningan.

Member lain hanya dapat menghela nafas, sedangkan sang magnae terus menatap pintu yang terkunci dari dalam tersebut.

"ini semua salahku. mengapa aku melupakan janji itu?" gumam Sehun lirih namun sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar.

Karena jika sampai salah satu mendengarnya... siap-siap besok melihat koran dengan halaman utama

_'Oh Sehun salah seorang member meninggal karena di bunuh oleh teman satu grup boybandnya. di duga penyebab kematian ini disebabkan oleh dirinya yang melupakan janji sehingga sang matan kekasih mengalami gangguan mental'_

mengerikan bukan? untung sang dewi fortuna menyelamatkan Oh Sehun dari hal tersebut jika tidak... maka banyak para EXOtics memenuhi dorm EXO untuk berduka cita.

"jadi... Hunnie, apa yang terjadi pada Kai, hm?" tanya Luhan yang sejak kemarin di Rumah Sakit tidak membuka suara, akhirnya menyuarakan suara merdunya.

"aku... hanya bertanya sesuatu padanya. Lalu, aku tidak tau. Ia tiba-tiba ketakutan. Sungguh, bahkan para EXOtics berteriak" gumam lirih Sehun tanpa melihat member lain, hanya terpokus pada pintu tersebut.

**-ooOoo-**

DEGG~

"kau sudah ingat?" ucap Kai saat melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah.

"k-kau..."

Entahlah, Sehun sungguh merasa amat bersalah sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut yang sudah dipenuhi karang-karang yang meruncing tajam kearahnya. Ucapan yang ingin ia lontarkan, hilang sudah. Sungguh, ia lupa dengan janji tersebut. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kai memutuskannya karena ia membentaknya. Bukan tidak mencintainya lagi, seperti yang diucapkan Kai tempo hari.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan memilih mengedarkan pandangannya.

DEGG

DEGG

"huh..huh..." deru nafas Kai terdengar tidak teratus membuat Sehun menatap ke mantan namja chingunya.

"Kai? Yakk... Waeyo? Yakk" teriak Sehun panik namun nada suaranya tidak terlalu keras, saat ia melihat tubuh Kai bergemetar hebat padahal beberapa menit lalu namja ini tersenyum begitu tenangnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari namja manis yang terpaku pada satu titik. Membuat Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Kai namun yang ia lihat hanya para EXOtics dan para media yang mengambil gambar mereka.

"d-dia... kembali" racau Kai membuat Sehun bingung.

"Sehunnie, k-kau harus per-pergihh.. ah..." racau Kai lagi namun tampaknya tubuh namja manis itu masih lemas sehingga ia jatuh pingsan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, segera di angkatnya tubuh lemas namja manis itu. Tidak ia pedulikan teriakan para EXOtics, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membawa namja ini kembali keruangannya.

"KAIIIII" teriak Baekhyun dan D.o melihat Kai yang di gendong oleh Sehun.

Tiang infus tersebut sekarang entah dimana di letakkan oleh Sehun. Kris segera berlari memanggil dokter. Kepanikkan tengah menyelimuti member EXO sekarang setelah uisa dan beberapa perawat memeriksa Kai. Tiada henti do'a terus dipanjatkan oleh para member agar dancing machine itu baik-baik saja didalam sana.

CKLEKK

"bagaimana uisa?" tanya Chen yang kebetulan dekat dengan pintu.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, tapi sungguh itu membangkitkan rasa takut dan kegelisahan pada dirinya akan sesuatu. Jika di diamkan, sang pasien akan semakin terpuruk dan takutnya ia akan mengalami kegangguan mental. Jika hal tersebut terjadi, takutnya dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghilangkan rasa takut terebut. Dan cara itu biasanya dengan bunuh diri" jelas dokter tersebut membuat mereka terdiam.

"apa... ada cara mengatasinya?" tanya Chanyeol harap-harap cemas

"semua tergantung pada pasien. Buatlah agar ia dapat mengatasi rasa ketakutan tersebut dengan berinteraksi dengannya hingga membuat ia mempercayai kalian sepenuhnya. Jangan memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia pendam atau sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya karena itu membuat kalian dianggap berbahaya bagi si pasien. Perlahan bujuklah dia... dengan begitu kemungkinan sang pasien akan menceritakan apa yang ia takuti dan sebagainya. Kalau begitu saya permisi, masih ada pasien yang harus saya periksa" jelas sang dokter panjang lebar dan meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

D.o, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, dan Chen sudah menitikkan air mata mendengarkan hal itu. Sungguh, ini pasti adalah hal terberat bagi namja tersebut. Member lainnya hanya berkaca-kaca dan ada beberapa yang memukul tembok meluapkan kemarahannya.

Perlahan Kris menyentuh knop pintu, dan memutarnya secara perlahan. Namja manis yang biasanya menggunakan topengnya kini terbaring lemah di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Member lainnya, tidak ada yang berani masuk. Takutnya airmata itu kembali tumpah melihat kondisi sosok yang terbaring lemah tersebut. Kris hanya memandang miris namja yang memiliki wajah tidak jauh beda dengan Taemin Shinee. Kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata indah tersebut terbuka secara perlahan dan membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekitar.

"pulang... aku mau pulang. Dia... dia menemukanku hiks, dia menemukanku. Bawa aku pulang hyung,,," teriak Kai membuat Kris memegang tangan Kai yang memberontak dan terus berteriak.

Chanyeol segera membantu Kris menenangkan Kai.

"Kai... diamlah eo?" bujuk D.o mengelus surai milik Kai.

Kai yang merasa belaian hangat seperti sang eomma, membuat ia sedikit tenang dan para member menghela nafas melihat keadaan Kai sedikit membaik.

TESS

TESS

Buliran air mata keluar terus menerus dan membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kai.

"eomma... appa... hiks.. aku takut hiks... Sehunnie.. SEHUNNIE..." racau Kai dan meneriaki nama Sehun.

Segera namja yang menjadi magnae ini menghampiri Kai.

"aku mau pulang hiks... dia datang hiks... aku melihatnya. Hyung dia datang... aku takut hiks..." racau Kai didalam dekapan Sehun.

Xiumin segera keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut, ia sungguh tidak tahan melihat keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut. Suho segera mengikuti langkah Xiumin keluar untuk menenangkan member tertua di EXO.

"shutt... kita pulang. Jangan menangis lagi ne? Kita akan pulang, D.o hyung bisa kau masukkan bajunya Kai? Dia akan pulang sekarang" ucap Sehun, membuat Kai menggangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun bahwa ia akan pulang.

**-ooOoo-**

Beginilah akhirnya, saat sampai di dorm Kai langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Beberapa kali ia berteriak menyebut nama Eommanya dan Appanya meminta tolong. Lalu ia kembali berteriak keras dan memintanya pergi. Mereka tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Kai, karena hanya umpatan kasar yang terdengar ke telinga mereka.

CKLEKK

Seorang namja paruh baya, memasuki ruangan yang dilingkupi kesedihan, ketakutan, dan juga kebingungan yang di alami para member.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya namja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah pemilik dari SM Entertaiment, Lee Sooman.

"ARGH... PERGI KAU PEMBUNUH. EOMMA TOLONG AKU HIKS... JANGAN TINGGALKAN JONGIE~ KAU PEMBUNUH. PERGI KAU. ARGH..."

Kembali teriakan kepedihan terdengar, membuat Sooman mengerti kalau keadaan anak didiknya sekaran gdalam keadaan tidak baik.

"bisakah... kami rehat sejenak sajangnim? Kami tau, kami baru saja comeback. Tapi... melihat kondisi Kai, kami tidak yakin bisa fokus dan tersenyum di atas panggung sedangkan dia harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bisakah sajangnim?" ucap Tao membuka suara, lilitan perban tampak melingkar di tangan kanannya.

Sepertinya tangan tersebut terluka akibat memukul tembok di Rumah Sakit saat mendengar pernyataan dari sang dokter sehingga menimbulkan sedikit retakan dan membuat tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"tidak bisa" ucapan tegas tersebut membuat mereka semua menatap Sooman.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Lay.

"kalian akan tetap mengikuti jadwal kecuali Kai" ucap Sooman tegas.

"m-mwo? Sajangnim, lalu siapa merawatnya? Bagaimana dengan Kai yang sendirian di dorm? Kami harus sering berinteraksi dengannya agar kondisinya membaik" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima dengan keputusan Sooman.

"aku akan meminta senior kalian yang melakukannya" ucap Sooman tenang.

BRAKK

BRUGG

PRANGG

"PERGI... AKU BILANG PERGI. MENJAUH... EOMMA, APPA, IMOO GAJIMMAAA..."

Kembali teriakan dari Kai terdengar. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci cadangan yang ia ambil dari Suho. Kamar ini sungguh berantakan, pecahan kaca terlihat berserakan di lantai, tubuh Kai yang kembali di penuhi luka dan darah. Sungguh miris keadaan namja yang selalu memainkan dramanya dengan baik, sekarang harus mengalami gangguan yang mereka sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Segera Luhan masuk kekamar mendahului Baekhyun dan mendekap Kai yang terus memberontak.

"LEPASS.. LEPASKANN.. ARGHH.. PERGI, AKU BILANG PERGI. JANGAN... AKU MOHON... hiks.." teriak Kai berusaha memberontak, namun Luhan tetap mendekapnya dengan erat seakan memberikan kekuatan.

"maaf Jongie... ini semua gara-gara hyung hiks... tenang ne? ini hyung, Kai hiks... ini aku, Luhan hiks..." ucap Luhan dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"h-hyung? Luhan hyung?" ucap Kai memastikan, perlahan gerakannya pun menenang.

"anda lihat sajangnim? Bahkan dengan kami saja ia tidak kenal, tapi kau justru menyuruh kami tetap mengikuti jadwal? Jika kau tetap melakukannya, aku dan Kai akan keluar dari Entertaiment ini. Dasar orang tua egois" ucap Sehun dingin dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sooman terdiam sejenak, lalu berdiskusi sebentar oleh manager mereka yang baru saja datang. Para member tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan tersebut mereka justru lebih memilih merapikan kamar yang ditempati oleh Kai.

"jalan... aku ingin berjalan ketaman sebentar" gumam Kai,

"tapi kau sedang sakit Kai-ie" ucap Kris menolak permintaan Kai.

"aku akan pergi bersama Channie hyung" ucap Kai lagi menatap Kris meminta ijin.

"baiklah... apa aku boleh ikut?" ucap Baekhyun mengelus surai namja manis tersebut.

"ani... aku mau bersama Channie hyung" ucap Kai lirih.

"baiklah. Kajja kita pergi," ucap Chanyeol berpura-pura ceria lalu memegang tangan Kai dan meninggalkan dorm setelah memakaikan jaket ketubuh kurus tersebut.

**SKIPP-**

"eottae? Jo-a?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Kai yang sibuk memakan es creamnya hingga berlepotan.

'sungguh, ia terlalu polos dan berhati malaikat untuk mengalami hal semacam ini. Hyung mohon, jika aku tidak bisa menjadi orang special setidaknya aku akan menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu' batin Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus surai namja tersebut.

"pelan-pelan saja makannya ne?" ucap Chanyeol melihat kelakuan Kai.

"hyungie~ aku mau lagi. Belikan ne?" pinta Kai dengan gaya menggemaskan.

"arra, satu lagi setelah itu kita pulang. Oke?" ucap Chanyeol dibalas anggukkan imut oleh Kai dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian untuk membeli es cream.

"lama tidak berjumpa.. Chagi-a"

DEGG~

"k-kau..."

TBC or END (?)

**AKHIRNYA SELESAIII#teriak**

**Rencananya mau post kemarin, tapi pulsa modem habis hehehehe~**

**Ayo... pasti yang sudah baca dari awal ff pasaran ini pasti tau itu siapa? kkk~**

**Mianhae, pairingnya di kurangin alias Channie oppa mengundurkan diri jadi pairnya Kai.**

**Jangan marahin hyunnie ne?**

**oke... see you next Chap ^_~**

**Oke, mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Story | Chapter 6**

**Cast : EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, dll**

**Summary : "sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : buat yang nunggu ff pasaran ini, selamat membaca. maaf jika typos bertebaran, hyunnie masih dalam keadaan tidak fit buat ff ini. thanks :) Nggak terima bashing,**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**"aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat takut? Apa ada yang ia takuti? Aku tau, aku tidak berhak mengurusinya urusannya lagi. Tapi..."-Sehun**

**"Kai, kau terlalu baik mau memaafkan aku yang sudah berlaku jahat darimu. Tapi... meski begitu apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? aku mohon... jangan buat aku ingin mati segera melihatmu mengalami kesulitan"-Luhan**

**"Drama sudah berakhir, kau sudah menunjukkan sisi aslimu. tapi... ada yang salah dengan dirimu. ada apa sebenarnya?"-Lay**

**"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam dibandingkan diriku..."-Baekhyun**

**"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tau ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami"-Xiumin**

**"aku kembali untuk merebut milikku. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, termasuk... Tuhan"-SomeOne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ooOoo- #FlashBack

Chap sebelumnya :

"lama tidak berjumpa.. Chagi-a"

DEGG~

"k-kau..."

Rintikan hujan terus membasahi bumi. Sungguh kejadian ini membuat beberapa orang merasa aneh. Pasalnya sejak pagi cuaca sangat panas hingga mampu membakar kulit mereka, dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan turun seperti sekarang. Seorang namja tampan namun memiliki tinggi yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata, tengah berlari kesana kemari menelusuri jalan raya tanpa memperdulikan air hujan membasahi dirinya dan menimbulkan penyakit. Para EXOtics yang melihat idolanya tanpa penyamaram melintas dihadapan mereka, berteriak dan beberapa kali mengambil gambar, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya.

'Kai, kau dimana? Mana hujan lagi? Apa ia sudah pulang? Sebaiknya aku pulang untuk memastikan' batin Chanyeol dan kembali berlari ke arah gedung dimana dia juga para member EXO tinggal.

Namun bagaimana jika orang yang di cari namja bernama Park Chanyeol hingga basah-basahan, sedang duduk di sebuah tempat yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui? Tubuhnya terus bergetar takut pada namja yang memandangnya intens.

'Tuhan, Hyung, Sehunnie. Tolong aku... Aku takut' batin Kai dan mulai menitikkan air mata untuk memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

Buku jari yang sejak tadi ia genggam kuat-kuat memutih, sungguh ia sungguh takut sekarang.

"ada apa Chagi-a? Ah.. Kau kedinginan? Andrew wa, kare no tame ni sētā o jisan (Andrew, bawakan sweater untuknya" perintah Seorang namja tampan.

"ani, a-aku ti-tidak apa Myungsoo" ucap Kai bergetar membuat namja dihadapannya tersenyum.

"baiklah" balas namja tampan yang ternyata mimpi buruk sekaligus seseorang yang sudah membunuh kedua arang tuanya, imo dan... Sejujurnya ia juga sudah membunuh sahabatnya.

Pertama kali mengenal member satu grupnya, ia adalah orang paling dingin dan cuek. Bahkan ia menutup diri dari dunia luar. Alsanannya cuma satu, ia tidak mau mereka seperti teman-temannya yang dibunuh dengan sadisnya oleh namja Psycho ini. Namun, ia justru membuat mereka dalam bahaya besar. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus mati dengan mengenaskan dibandingkan teman-temannya selama ini kembali meninggal demi dirinya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"ap-pa yang k-kau lakukan di-disini?" tanya Kai menunduk melihat ke arah tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat remasan yang ia lakukan.

"aku? menjemputmu. aku merindukanmu" ucap Myungsoo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama L

L bangkit dari kursinya lalu memeluk Kai membuat tubuh namja itu semakin gematar.

"jangan takut, Chagi-a" bisik L di telinga Kai

"a-aku mohon, ja-jangan seperti ini" ucap Kai merasa tidak nyaman

"Jo-a. ah... aku lupa, aku punya beberapa urusan sebelum membawamu ke Jepang. dan selama itu pula aku memintamu untuk memikirkan ucapanku ini. aku beri penawaran, dan kau harus memilih" ucap Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri melihat pemandangan yang dibatasai oleh kaca.

"n-ne?"

"PARK CHANYEOL, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUU"

Teriakan menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru dorm boyband baru ini terdengar memekakan telinga. Para member yang mendengar hal itu, berlari ke sumber suara.

"Kau... mengapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri? seharusnya aku ikut. kau menyebalkan hiks..." ucap Baekhyun terus memukul Chanyeol yang hanya diam menerima perlakuan sahabatnya.

"kai... hiks.. kau dimana?" isak Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terduduk di lantai.

Ia berualng kali memukul kepalanya membuat Lay menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"ada apa? kau kenapa Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kris membuka suara.

"dia... namja bodoh itu hiks,,, kehilangan Kai hiks..."

BRUGG

"kau.. kenapa bisa kehilangan Kai eo?" ucap Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke tembok menggenggam kerah baju yang dikenakan namja rapper itu.

"lepaskan sebelum aku membunuhmu" ucap Chanyeol datar

"kau tidak tau? dia itu sedang sakit, TAPI MENGAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRI?" teriak Sehun.

"lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah Chanyeol hyung, Oh Sehun. Kau pikir kau tidak bersalah? Kau dan... Luhan gege sudah membuat ia seperti itu. Jadi jangan seolah-oleh kau bersimpati pada Kai" ucap Tao dingin yang tengah bersender di tembok.

Luhan yang merasa di sebut namanya hanya menunduk, kembali rasa bersalah itu muncul di benaknya. Sehun melepaskan kerah Chanyeol dengan kasar lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempatinya.

"sudahlah jangan bertengakar. mengapa Kai bisa..."

CKLEKK

"aku pulang"

belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, para member yang terdapat disana segera menoleh kearah pintu.

"Kai, gwaencanha? kau terlihat pucat" ucap Xiumin menghampiri Kai.

"aku hiks... aku tidak baik-baik saja hiks..."ucap Kai dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Xiumin dan Do segera membawa Kai ke sofa untuk menenangkan diri.

"hyung... apa, aku telah memilih jalan yang salah? apa... aku sebaiknya tidak bertemu kalian? apa... tidak sebaiknya aku mati saja? hiks..." ucap Kai begitu memilukan.

"shut... jangan berbicara seperti itu, hyung tidak suka" ucap Eomma EXO itu menarik Kai dalam dekapannya.

"tapi.. aku sudah hiks... membuat kalian dalam bahaya hiks... aku takut hyung, takut. orang itu menemukanku, aku hiks... sungguh takut" ucap Kai lirih melepas dekapan D.o

"bahaya? apa maksudmu Kai? jangan takut ne? jika ia datang aku akan membunuhnya" ucap Kris

Sehun hanya mampu melihat Kai dari balik pintu. ia tidak mau Kai melihat dirinya yang sudah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar dan memilih mendengarkannya di balik pintu

"ani... tidak usah hiks... aku, ingin tidur dengar Suho hyung dan Kris hyung nanti malam. eo?" ucap Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali memasang topengnya.

Suho dan Kris yang di sebut namanya hanya saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"besok, aku mau tidur sama Lay hyung, dan D.o hyung. lalu Xiumin hyung dan baekhyun hyung. setelah itu Chen hyung dan tao hyung. lalu Luhan hyung dan baekhyun hyung terakhir, Sehunnie" ucap Kai ceria.

para member yang mengerti Kai tidak ingin membahas hal itu, dan kini dancing machine itu tengah menggunakan topeng jadi mereka juga hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sedikit terpaksa.

"Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Wu YiFan, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yi Xing, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, D.o Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, dan...

TRAKK

... Oh Sehun. mianhae Chagi-a, aku berubah pikiran"

seringaian mengerikan kembali terulas diwajah dingin milik namja bernama L setelah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. sebuah photo yang terdiri 12 orang dengan darah di setiap wajahnya kecuali satu wajah yang bersih tanpa darah sedikitpun. Ya, itu photo Kim Jongin tanpa darah dan... anehnya salah satu dari 12 wajah itu tengah tertancap oleh panah yang tidak asing, Oh Sehun.

-ooOoo-

"MYUNGIE~" teriak namja kecil berumur 4 tahun berlari ke sebuah rumah minimalis.

"Jongie~ waeyo?" namja kecil yang terpaut 2 tahun dengan namja yang meneriaki namanya menoleh.

"lihat... Jongie~ buat gambal. disini ada eomma, appa, Jongie dan Myungie" ucap namja kecil bernama Jongie tersebut memperihatkan gambarannya.

"mengapa ada appa dan eomma? mengapa tidak kita berdua saja?" ucap Myungie dengan tampang merajuk.

"myungie tidak thuka? alla, nanti Jongie buat lagi" ucap Jongie dengan polosnya.

perlahan latar tempat 2 anak kecil ini berubah menjadi sebuah taman.

"Kai... saranghae. maukah kau jadi namja chinguku?" ucap namja bernama Myungie namun sudah berumuh 13 tahun.

"saranghae? myungie~ bukankah itu untuk menyatakan perasaan ya? seperti eomma dan appa?" ucap Jongie polos yang sekarang berumur 11 tahun

"ne" ucap Myungie mengangguk.

"nado, geundae... untuk jadi namja chingumu kau tau itu tidak bisa kan?" ucap Jongie menundukkan kepalanya.

"ne? tapi aku menyukaimu" ucap Myungie bersikeras.

"tapi tidak bisa, kau lupa? aku... juga mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa. maaf" ucap Jongie lirih dan meninggalkan Myungie

"akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milikku" ucap Myungie berumur 13 tahun.

-ooOoo-

Huwaa... kenapa tambah aneh begini? #garuk-garuk kepala

Kalau ada typos, mianh kkk~

Ditunggu reviewnya


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Story | Chapter 7**

**Cast : EXO, dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Pairing : HunKai, HunHan, dll**

**Summary : "sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje, alur maju mundur. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar kalau nggak, males dilanjut.**

**Note : buat yang nunggu ff pasaran ini, selamat membaca. maaf jika typos bertebaran, hyunnie masih dalam keadaan tidak fit buat ff ini. thanks :) Nggak terima bashing,**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"sudah kulakukan, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku berharap semuanya akan selesai meski aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini seorang diri, karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Namun semua itu meleset saat aku bertemu dengannya. Apa... aku harus menghadapi masalah lagi?"-Kai**

**"aneh, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat takut? Apa ada yang ia takuti? Aku tau, aku tidak berhak mengurusinya urusannya lagi. Tapi..."-Sehun**

**"Kai, kau terlalu baik mau memaafkan aku yang sudah berlaku jahat darimu. Tapi... meski begitu apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? aku mohon... jangan buat aku ingin mati segera melihatmu mengalami kesulitan"-Luhan**

**"Drama sudah berakhir, kau sudah menunjukkan sisi aslimu. tapi... ada yang salah dengan dirimu. ada apa sebenarnya?"-Lay**

**"hiburlah dia. Meski nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, aku bersedia harus merelakanmu. Karena sesungguhnya, ia lah yang merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dalam dibandingkan diriku..."-Baekhyun**

**"aku mohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri. Karena, apa gunanya kami yang berada di sampingmu Kai? Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku tau ia datang, karena itu kau takut. Jangan hindari kami, tapi raihlah tangan kami"-Xiumin**

**"aku kembali untuk merebut milikku. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, termasuk... Tuhan"-SomeOne**

**.**

**.**

."K, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat Nomor Jongie?" tanya L yang sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela rumahnya yang memiliki empat tingkatan.

"ne" ucap seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan L.

"sambungkan dengannya. Aku ingin bicara" ucap L.

~Love Story-~

Dorm EXO

Drrttt

Drrttt

Getaran i-Phone yang bergesekkan dengan kayu membangunkan Kai yang baru saja memejamkan mata. Sepertinya insomnya tengah kambuh, dan matanya baru saja merasa lelah. Perlahan, Kai turun dari atas bed. Karena posisinya yang diapit oleh 2 leader mengharuskannya bangun untuk mengambil iPhone yang berada diatas meja nakas.

=yeob...=

=hallo chagiya=

DEGG~

=M-Myungie?=

=ne, ini aku. Temuilah aku besok di depan gedung dormmu=

=a-arraseo=

KLIKK

Tubuh yang beberapa waktu lalu bergetar, kembali terasa setelah menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Kai menundukkan dirinya dan memeluk lututnya. Perlahan tetesan bening merembes keluar dari mata hitam kelam miliknya.

"hiks... takut hiks... Aku takut hiks... Aku sangat takut hiks... aku monster, aku hiks... benar-benar seorang monster dan pembawa sial hiks..." isak Kai pelan lalu menatap ke arah duo leader tertidur dengan tatapan miris.

"jika hiks.. Jika saja aku tidak memiliki hiks... Cita-cita menjadi artis hiks.. Aku pasti tidak menghantarkan iblis ke orang sebaik hiks.. Kalian yang mau menerimaku hiks..." isak Kai lagi

"pabbo... Hiks... Pabbo Jongin hiks.. Pabbo hiks.. Lebih baik aku mati hiks... Mati hiks.. Agh.."

Kai terus berulang kali memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya berharap menghancurkan kepalanya, namun usahanya gagal karena seseorang menahan tangannya.

"jangan lakukan hal itu, aku mohon" ucap namja tersebut.

-Love Story-

Angin malam yang terasa dingin dikulit, tengah menerpa tubuh kedua orang namja yang kini berdiri di balkon dorm mereka. Yah... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol juga Kai yang tengah terjaga dari dunia mimpi. Kai menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, tampak tidak menunjukan sesuatu, seperti... Perasaannya yang dipendamnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan rasa kekhawatiran melihat seseorang yang sempat, ah... salah masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini.

"Kai.." sapa suara Chanyeol memanggil namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"aku.. Melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku, melibatkan orang sebaik kalian. Ini mungkin balasan atas dosa yang kulakukan. Harusnya, saat itu aku membujuknya agar sembuh... Namun, Aku salah" gumam Kai yang mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol, masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"apa... Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak paham.

"aku tau, bukan dia yang melakukannya. Sesungguhnya, dia yang sebenarnya yang telah menjalankan bonekanya. Hyung, kau tau, aku memiliki sebuah rahasia yang berkaitan denganmu. Kau... menyukaiku kan?" Kai kini beralih menatap Chanyeol, sehingga namja bermarga Park dapat melihat mata indah yang hanya memperlihatkan... Kekosongannya.

"darimana kau-?"

"aku tau, karena aku adalah sang pemikat yang membuat monster hidup" ucap Kai namun dengan senyuman polosnya namun menyedihkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Sehun... Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Luhan ge, dan Kau... Berbahagialah dengan namja maupun yeoja disana. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian. Hyung, bolehkan aku meminta satu permohonan?" tanya Kai pelan

"satu? Bahkan beribu-ribu permintaan akan ku penuhi hanya untukmu. Geundae kenapa, kau berbicara seakan-akan ingin meninggalkan kami eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit bercanda meski sesungguhnya dalam kalimatnya ada sirat ketakutan.

"ne" gumam Kai yang entah mengapa kali ini tidak dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

CUPP

"saranghae, hyung" setelah kecupan singkat dan ucapan yang diberikan ke Chanyeol, Kai berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang ditempati KrisHo.

"Kai, apa... maksudmu? Kau, tidak menyembunyikan sesuatukan? Kai aku berjanji, akan melindungimu dengan tubuhku ini. Nado saranghae, saengie~" ucap Chanyeol dan mengikuti jejak Kai kembali kekamarnya.

'kesalahanku yang membuatmu seperti itu. Bukan Chanyeol hyung atau yang lainnya, aku akan melindungimu meski aku harus berulang kali menjadi tameng untukmu. Kesalahanku yang memberitau keadaanmu kepada... K' batin Seseorang dengan rambut nyentriknya(?) menghilang dibalik pintu.

~Love Story~

"BANGUNNNN"

BRAKK

BRUKK

PRANGG

JDUAKK(?)

Kegaduhan di pagi hari yang terjadi di dorm EXO, di akibatkan oleh teriakan dari seseorang yang memiliki senyum malaikat dan menjabat sebagai co-leader.

"kenapa kau berteriak, Suho hyung?" tanya Baekhyun mengucek matanya karena rasa kantuk yang belum hilang.

Suho dengan penampilan berantakannya, begitu juga dengan Kris yang tampak khawatir terus mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"astaga Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yi Fan, apa yang kalian lakukan eo?" marah Xiumin melihat keadaan dorm yang tampak seperti kapal pecah.

"Kai..."

~Love Story~

"kau akhirnya datang, tuan muda" ucap seseorang dengan pakaian formalnya memberi hormat kepada namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"M-Myungie dimana dia, K?" tanya namja manis tersebut melihat keadaan rumah bertingkat yang hanya terdapat pengawal juga maid memenuhi rumah ini.

"dia pergi. Anda bisa menunggunya di kamar seperti biasa" ucap namja bernama K tersebut.

Namja itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya di rumah bercat hitam tersebut seakan-akan rumah itu adalah miliknya. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

'siap-siap Kai, aku akan mendapatkanmu' batin seseorang

~Love Story~

Dorm EXO

Keheningan terus menerpa ruang tamu di dorm EXO ini. Sejak kedatangan seseorang yang engh... Aneh? Mereka terus menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik kecuali empat pasang mata yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku Kim Myungsoo, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku L" ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Myungsoo.

"We Are One, We are EXO. Annyeong haseyo EXO imnida" ucap mereka kompak kecuali empat pasang mata tadi.

"EXO? apa Jongie salah seorang member disini?" ucap L dingin.

"Jongie? Ah.. Maksudmu Kai?" ucap Baekhyun.

"ya... Maksudku adalah Kim Jongin-KU" ucap L dengan menekankan kata KU.

"apa maksudmu?" sahut D.o bingung

"ya.. Apa maksudmu menekankan kata Ku?" tanya Tao tajam.

"bukankah itu kata kepemilikkan? Aku tidak percaya Jongie mau mengorbankanku demi grup yang ternyata bodoh? Menyedihkan" ucap L menusuk.

"a-apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Suho menggertakkan(?) giginya.

"aku ingin mengambil milikku, Kim Jongin-Ku" ucap L lagi.

BRUGG

"aku tidak tau maksudmu apa. Kau menghina grup kami, lalu.. Ingin mengambil Kai? Dan, kau mengatakan dia milikmu? Neo, jugulae?"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan segera menghimpit tubuh Myungsoo ke tembok dan mencengkram kerah lehernya keras.

SRETT

TAKK

"A-ah.."

"YAKK, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Chanyeol" teriak Chen berusaha melepaskan Myungsoo yang memelintir tangan yang digunakan mencekram kerahnya.

JDUAGG

"CHENN" teriak Luhan

"APA MAUMU, SHIT?" teriak Kris saat melihat 2 membernya yang berada dilantai tengah meringis kesakitan.

BRUAGH

Tiba-tiba Kris segera meninju muka Myungsoo dengan keras.

"cuih... Darah ck. Apa hanya segitu pukulanmu, Kevin Yi?" ucap Myungsoo saat melihat darah di ujung bibirnya yang kini sobek.

"neo.."

SRETT

BRUAGH

BRUAGH

Tao yang sejak tadi diam, segera mengambil alih dan memukul L dengan keras mengingat ia ahli bela diri diantara para member. Buktinya beberapa ruam kini didapatkan oleh Myungsoo.

"Tao, hentikan" ucap Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya.

BRUAGH

JDUAKK

"tidak, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya" ucap Tao yang masih memukul wajah dan tubuh Myungsoo.

BRUGG

Setelah dikiranya tidak bertenaga, Tao segera menghempaskan tubuh namja bermanik elang tersebut ke lantai.

"lemah" cibir Tao.

"uhukk... Uhukk... Mmm- HAHAHA~" tiba-tiba Myungsoo tertawa amat keras membuat mereka semua bingung, kecuali Sehun dan Xiumin.

"Kau... Apa kau yang bisa melakukan wushu itu? Pukulanmu lemah, ck... Apa kau tau? akibat perbuatamu ini bisa saja aku melaporkannya pada media massa dan juga polisi. Tapi, karena aku sedang berbaik hati aku tidak akan melakukan itu semua dan Akan memperlihatkan wushu sesungguhnya"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Myungsoo melayangkan kaki kanannya ke muka Tao namun dapat ditahannya. Sayang, Tao ternyata salah perkiraan, kaki kiri yang menyangga berat badan Myungsoo menendang kaki Tao dengan keras hingga...

KRAKKK

"TAOOO" teriak Xiumin dan Suho saat mendengar suara seperti tulang yang patah.

"ARGH~" ringis Tao.

"HENTIKANN"

Luhan berteriak saat melihat betapa mengenaskannya para member juga dorm kini. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, lalu sedikit retakkan terdapat didinding dan beberapa hal mengenaskan lainnya. Sehun hanya terdiam lalu memegang saku celananya yang bergetar.

DEGG~

DEGG~

PRANGG

"Kai..." gumam Sehun pelan lalu menglepaskan i-Phone miliknya ke lantai lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Para member menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Myungsoo yang tersenyum misterius.

'kau sudah beraksi, K. Bagus' batin Myungsoo dengan senyum mengerikan.

SRETT

Diraihnya jaket berwarna hitam miliknya lalu pergi meninggalkan dorm EXO tersebut yang tidak dipedulikan oleh para member.

BRAKK~

"HYUNGG, GEGE..."

Teriakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun membuat mereka menghampiri Sehun yang kini berlinang air mata dengan raut wajah takut dan kekhawatiran.

"Myungsoo, apa... d-dia sudah pergi?" tanya Sehun

"ada apa Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"mengapa feelingku buruk sekali?" gumam D.o

"Kai, dia dalam bahaya"

DEGG~

DORR

PRANGG

**TBC or END**


End file.
